Kejutan
by nta-unintended
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke! Terima kasih telah kembali. Terima kasih bersedia untuk dicintai. Sakura Uchiha. Fluffy. Ringan.


Kejutan

Disclaimer Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Headcanon. Sasusaku family.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

Terik matahari sudah berkurang, langit berubah warna menjadi lebih ramah, dan ada Takeshi yang menggandeng tangannya erat.

Sakura tersenyum kecil menikmati wajah putranya yang berumur lima tahun sedang menggumamkan lagu tak jelas. Tinggi Takeshi masih sepinggang, sosoknya adalah Sasuke kedua, sama persis. Orang-orang akan percaya Takeshi adalah anak Sakura kalau sudah mengenalnya. Karena sifat Takeshi yang ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke.

"_Okaa-san_?"

"Ada apa, Takeshi-_kun_?"

"Kenapa _otou-san_ suka sekali tomat? Tomat kan tidak manis?" Sakura mencoba berpikir sejenak.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis belanja dari pasar desa. Tomat adalah barang wajib untuk dibeli.

"_Um_, _otou-san_ memang tidak begitu suka dengan sesuatu yang manis, Takeshi-_kun_," jawab Sakura.

Namun yang didapat Takeshi bukan ekspresi puas, seperti biasa. Takeshi selalu mempunyai pendapat sendiri dalam otaknya.

"Tapi _otou-san_ menyukai _Okaa-san_ yang manis." Sakura terkejut dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Dari mana Takeshi belajar gombal?

"Rambut _Okaa-san_ kan mirip gulali yang aku makan kemarin, gulali kan manis."

_**DDDOOENGG!**_

Rasanya Sakura ingin tersungkur ke jalan sekarang juga. Kenapa otaknya sama sekali tidak bekerja? Tentu saja, kenapa dia mengharapkan hal yang aneh-aneh dari anaknya?

_Aduh_.

Semilir angin menyapa mereka. Takeshi masih tampak ceria walau pun pasti merasa lelah. Sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Takeshi. Dia baru saja pulang dari misinya di Suna untuk penelitian obat herbal.

Sewaktu melewati lapangan terbuka yang digunakan para siswa dari akademi untuk berlatih, Takeshi menghentikan langkahnya.

Matanya berbinar penuh kekaguman.

"_Okaa-san_, lihat! Itu Hiro!" Hiro adalah anak Sai dan Ino. Di pinggir lapangan dia sedang berlatih menggunakan _kunai_ dan _shuriken-_nya. Beberapa tepat sasaran namun ada juga yang meleset. Tak ayal ekspresi kecewa ada di wajahnya yang pucat.

"_Whoaaa_, Hiro sudah masuk akademi, _Okaa-san_! iri sekali." Tapi Takeshi tidak peduli. Baginya masuk akademi saja sudah kelihatan keren.

"Takeshi-_kun_ harus bersabar. Takeshi-_kun_ kan tahun depan menyusul Hiro."

"Tidak bisa dipercepat, ya, _Okaa-san_?" Genggaman tangan Takeshi terlepas. Sakura menekuk lututnya, mendapati wajah sedih Takeshi yang menunduk.

"Memangnya kalau sudah masuk akademi, Takeshi-_kun_ mau apa?"

"Tentu saja berlatih menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti _otou-san_!" jawab Takeshi antusias. Sakura tersenyum, senyum keibuan yang menenangkan anaknya.

"Memangnya ninja yang hebat itu seperti apa?" Takeshi memutar bola matanya, keningnya berkerut, seakan dia harus menjawab pertanyaan ibunya kali ini dengan sempurna.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Yang seperti _otou-san_ pokoknya!" Akhirnya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Takeshi. Sakura maklum. Dibelainya rambut kebiruan Takeshi penuh kasih sayang.

"Ninja hebat itu yang berusaha semaksimal mungkin melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Membawa kedamaian dan tidak menggunakan kekuatannya sembarangan."

Takeshi jadi ingat. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dia bersama kedua orangtuanya sedang bepergian tiba-tiba saja ada segerombolan ninja yang menyerang mereka.

Melihat orang tuanya yang bertarung membuatnya takjub. Namun setiap gerakan selalu untuk melindungi Takeshi. Ayahnya sempat mendapat luka kecil di pergelangan kirinya, dengan sigap sinar hijau yang berpendar dari tangan ibunya menyembuhkan.

"Aku juga ingin melindungi _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ …." jawab Takeshi lirih. Walaupun itu berarti dia butuh perjalanan panjang agar bisa melakukannya. Orangtuanya adalah ninja yang hebat.

"Iya, sayang. Makanya kalau Takeshi-_kun_ sudah masuk akademi, belajar yang rajin, jangan bandel, janji?" Takeshi mengangguk mantap. Sakura lalu berdiri, kembali menggenggam tangan Takeshi.

"Ayo kita pulang! Katanya Takeshi-_kun _mau membantu Okaa-san memasak?" Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Takeshi kembali menghentikan langkah.

"_Okaa-san_, kita lewat sini saja, yuk!" Jalan yang ditunjuk Takeshi adalah jalan utama desa yang akan membuat mereka membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk sampai rumah. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Takeshi justru menarik lengannya dan memaksa Sakura menurut. Anak itu keras kepala memang.

"Kita akan terlambat, Takeshi-_kun_!" Namun Takeshi tidak peduli. Kakinya menghentak dan berusaha menyeret ibunya yang kebingungan.

Sasuke mendapatkan jatah libur hari ini. Rencananya mereka akan makan bersama.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya lewat sini!"

"Takeshi-_kun_ …."

"_Okaa-san_ …."

Diantara perdebatan ibu dan anak yang belum terselesaikan tersebut, tiba-tiba Naruto mucul dari kejauhan. Dengan cengiran lebar khasnya, dia melambaikan tangan dan segera menghampiri Sakura dan Takeshi.

"_Hoiiiiii_ … _Sakura-chan_! _Takeshi-kun_!"

_**PLETAKKK!**_

Satu pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala Naruto.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU DI DEPAN TAKESHI-KUN! IDIOT!" Namun Sakura segera menyesal karena sudah melakukan tindak kekerasan dihadapan Takeshi dan Hinaru yang digendong Naruto.

Sewaktu melirik Takeshi, anaknya itu sedang mematung. Badannya kaku.

"Hai Takeshi-_kun_!" Hinaru mengintip dari balik punggung ayahnya. Anak perempuan Naruto dengan Hinata yang satu tahun di bawah Takeshi itu tampak manis dengan rambut senada dengan ibunya yang diikat dua. Mata birunya berbinar ceria. Pipinya yang sebulat buah apel ranum membuat siapa pun ingin mencubitnya

"H-Hai!" jawab Takeshi gugup, wajahnya tertunduk tak berani menatap Hinaru. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, ada pipinya yang merona.

Sakura awalnya heran namun kemudian menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Takeshi-_kun _mau kemana?" Bukannya menjawab, Takeshi justru mengambil langkah mundur dan berakhir aman dibalik badan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Mengabaikan Naruto yang seakan bertanya ada apa dengan Takeshi.

"Kami mau pulang, Hinaru-_chan_. Hinaru-_chan_ mau kemana?" jawab Sakura menggantikan Takeshi.

"Kami juga mau pulang. Kata _Otou-san_, _okaa-san_ sudah memasak makanan yang enaaaak buat Hinalu. Iya, 'kan, _Otou-san_?" Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Hinaru mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Naruto.

"Takeshi-_kun _mau ikut?" ajak Hinaru.

Ditempatnya, Takeshi sedang menimbang-nimbang. Masakan bibi Hinata memang tidak tertandingi. Enak sekali. Takeshi juga ingin bermain dengan Hinaru tapi ….

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang saja," jawab Takeshi.

"Sayang sekali, padahal Hinalu ingin belmain dengan Takeshi-_kun_." Nada kecewa dari Hinaru membuat Takeshi bimbang. Tapi tidak boleh! Takeshi harus tegas!

"Maaf Hinaru-_chan_. Mainnya lain kali saja, ya?"

"janji?"

"Janji!"

Hinaru tersenyum bahagia yang membuatnya semakin manis. Takeshi terpaku sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik badan Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Sampaikan salamku untuk _teme_, ya, Sakura-_chan_. Daaaaahhhh!"

Sakura menggeram kesal. Sudah menjadi Hokage tapi tetap saja kelakuannya tidak berubah!

"Hinaru sudah pergi, Takeshi-_kun_." Malu-malu, Takeshi kembali meraih tangan ibunya dan berjalan berdampingan.

"Hinaru manis, ya?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Takeshi hanya mengangguk perlahan namun pipinya masih tetap merona.

Sakura jadi geli sendiri. Apa dulu saat dia mengejar Sasuke begitu memalukan? Apa begitu dini bagi Takeshi untuk mrnyukai seseorang? Apa jadinya nanti kalau Naruto benar-benar menjadi besannya?

_Ah_! Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berpikiran terlalu jauh. Lagi pula Takeshi masih berumur lima tahun kenapa sampai terbelesit pernikahan di benaknya? Dasar Sakura bodoh!

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir semuanya pasti akan sempurna. Membayangkan kehidupannya yang sekarang saja terkadang Sakura masih terkejut. Bagaimana takdir dengan mudahnya membolak-balikkan hati seseorang dan menemukan jalannya.

Sasuke yang sempat tersesat, Hinata yang tulus cintanya seperti dirinya, dan Naruto yang menemukan cinta sejatinya dari Hinata.

Mereka sekarang berjalan menyusuri toko-toko yang menjajakan berbagai macam barang. Konoha telah berkembang pesat di bawah kepemimpinan Naruto. Naruto sudah mencapai impian yang dia perjuangkan sejak kecil.

Sakura merasa bersyukur.

Dewa menyayangi mereka semua.

Takeshi melepaskan sandalnya buru-buru di depan pintu sewaktu mereka sampai di depan rumah. Mengabaikan teriakan protes Sakura seperti biasa.

Langkah kaki kecil Takeshi menggema di lorong rumah.

"Aku pulang!"

"Jangan lari, Takeshi-_kun_!"

Sakura menutup pintu. Hari sudah sore. Langit berwarna oranye dan kepakan sayap burung yang pulang ke sangkarnya menambah suasana. Mungkin belum terlambat untuk memasak.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sakura mendapatkan pemandangan yang aneh.

Takeshi berkacak pinggang dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan dihadapannya ada Sasuke lengkap dengan apron biru tua. Tepung dan krim menempel di beberapa bagian baju dan wajahnya. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa

Sebuah kue tart yang hampir tidak berbentuk ada di meja di antara mereka.

"Katanya, _Otou-san_ mau membuat kue yang enak? Kenapa bentuknya hancur begitu? Memangnya bisa dimakan?"

"_Hn_." Dan untuk jawaban dua huruf dari ayahnya, Takeshi semakin kesal. Kedua kakinya menghentak ke lantai.

"Sia-sia aku mengulur waktu! Tadinya beli kue di toko paman Hatori saja!"

Sasuke Uchiha. Jabatan Kepala ANBU Konoha. Ninja hebat yang tersohor ke seluruh negeri. Semuanya title itu seakan percuma karena ada dua makhluk yang membuatnya tidak berkutik. Istrinya dan putra sematawayangnya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya marah.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Hari ini ulang tahun suaminya, kenapa yang membuat kejutan justru Sasuke?

"_Okaa-saaaan_ …. " Takeshi kembali menjadi anak seumurannya yang manja. Menghampiri Sakura, wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Tadinya kami mau membuat kejutan tapi gagal." Sakura melirik Sasuke meminta jawaban namun hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Kejutan apa, Takeshi-_kun_?" Kedua tangan Takeshi mencoba meraih Sakura. Begini kalau Takeshi mulai manja. Sudah berumur lima tahun tapi tetap saja terkadang minta digendong ibunya.

Takeshi memeluk leher Sakura, membuat posisinya kebih aman di pinggang ibunya.

"_Otou-san_ bilang dia ingin membuat kue karena ini ulang tahun _otou-san_. _Otou-san_ ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda katanya. _Otou-san_ ingin membuat kejutan pokoknya dan menyuruhku untuk membawa ibu keluar sampai sore." Ekspresi sedih Takeshi benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa kasihan.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah mereka. Sakura mengeratkan tangannya agar Takeshi tetap nyaman. Omong-omong Takeshi berat badannya sudah bertambah banyak.

"Sayang, mungkin memang_ otou-san_ gagal membuat kue yang enak tapi kan _otou-san_ sudah berusaha. Dan dari usaha itu seharusnya _otou-san_ diberi penghargaan." Takeshi mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lihat, _otou-san_ sampai belepotan begini," lanjut Sakura sembari ibu jarinya terulur mengusap sisa krim yang menempel di pipi kanan Sasuke.

Takeshi berkedip sekali, dua kali, kemudian aura mendung perlahan sirna dari wajahnya.

"_Otou-san_ lucu sekali! Hehe … maaf, ya, aku sudah marah." Takeshi menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah ayahnya. Satu usapan ringan di kepalanya dari Sasuke diterima Takeshi tanda dimaafkan.

Takeshi kembali tersenyum. Memandang kedua orang tua yang dicintainya secara bergantian, Takeshi saat ini merasa menjadi anak paling berbahagia sedunia.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Otou-san_. Boleh aku mencium _Otou-san_?" Sakura juga ikut mengulum senyum ketika Sasuke dengan senang hati menyodorkan pipinya.

Satu kecupan, berjuta kasih sayang dari anaknya. Hal terasa jauh dari pandangannya sewaktu masih terkungkung dalam kegelapan.

Satu ucapan, yang membuat hati Sasuke menghangat.

"Terima kasih, _Takeshi-kun_," ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Sama-sama, _Otou-san_!"

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih telah kembali ke kehidupan kami. Terima kasih bersedia untuk kucintai dan mencintaiku."

Sakura Uchiha.

.

.

Fin


End file.
